Testing software is essential for a service provider. Often, automated tests are written to evaluate the stability of a software service. In web-delivered software, typically only one version is active at any time. Thus, a single test case can be used against the web-delivered software. In this approach, the test automation assumes that each breaking change to the application coincides with a breaking change to the corresponding automated test. This makes it impossible to run the test against previous versions of the application.